


A Tiny Bit of Fun

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Vore, Don't Like Don't Read, G/T, Giant Ron Weasley, Hand Jobs, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Macro/Micro, NSFW, Poor Harry Potter, Shrinking, Tiny Harry Potter, Vore, Wicked Ronald Weasley, tiny used as sex toy, unwilling vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After a mishap in Potions, Harry is left standing at an unbelievable 2.5 centimeters tall. However, before Harry can be brought to the infirmary for the cure, Ron decides he's found himself a new plaything in the form of his vulnerable and insertable best friend that he's reluctant to let get away.*Read at your own risk*Revised first chapter.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, Welcome to the Wonderful Wizarding World of Vore. I'm your host, the incredibly unhinged and slightly aroused author who hides shamefully behind her silk curtain, that you should most definitely not pay attention to or it will ruin the illusion I have set before you.
> 
> Please mind the tags and proceed with caution. I am *painfully* aware that this sort of kink is a very narrow niche on a larger scope, so I will not be offended if it is not your thing. I just ask that if you find it is not to your taste (no pun intended), then kindly move on- there's no need to leave nasty, hurtful comments. Although I am always up for helpful, instructive criticisms. I reserve the right to delete any comments that I deem unworthy of my time of day. Thank you kindly for understanding!
> 
> And now for the main event...

Harry leapt to his feet the moment he heard the shower turn off, nearly losing his balance as the soft bedding beneath him proved to be an unstable foundation for his tiny feet. For three days, Harry had been forced to live the life of a tiny person, standing at an unbelievably short two and a half centimeters tall.

It had all started in potion’s class under the careful instruction of Professor Slughorn, but when Harry’s clumsy lab partner, Neville Longbottom, had accidentally added lacewing fly instead of the ground bicorn horn, Harry had been on the receiving end of the nasty explosion as the murky-brown liquid saturated the front of him.

He had been rushed to the infirmary, carried by Ron with Hermione trailing after him and was told by Madam Pomfrey that physically he was fine, but that she wouldn’t have the antidote ready for three days. Well, it had been three days and Harry was bursting with excitement at the prospect of returning to his normal size.

Ron and Hermione had been exceptionally helpful getting him from class to class with minimal incidents, only a few bad puns and snickering from the Slytherin table during meals in the Great Hall, otherwise, things had gone rather smoothly.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts when the door to the on-suite bathroom opened, hot, billowing steam filtering into the room as Ron stepped out, a towel wrapped low around his hips and another in his hand as he dried off his hair. Harry had been thankful that Ron’s status as a prefect aloud him the luxury of his own room and bathroom, giving them their privacy while Harry was in this very vulnerable state. One wrong step and he could be squashed like a bug, his guts and brains forever stamped into the stone floors of Gryffindor Tower.

Harry visibly shook himself of that thought, blinking rapidly to put it behind him and then blushed profusely when he realized he had been looking at Ron’s apparent erection beneath the thing towel the whole time. He quickly moved his gaze upwards and blanched when noticed Ron had been watching him as he stared at his growing erection.

“Hey, Ron,” Harry said, lamely, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked anywhere, but Ron. He waited for his friend to answer, seeing him move slowly towards the bed, but when he didn’t answer, Harry chanced another look and gasped when he saw Ron was using the towel around his hips to thoroughly dry off his stiffening length.

“Uh, you alright there, mate?” Harry asked, a little uncomfortable as Ron continued to just stare at him, his head cocked a little to the side. Harry noticed that his friend looked a little flushed in the cheeks, as if he had already taken care of that morning’s erection while showering. The thought made Harry’s eyes fall once again to the large bulge cradled in Ron’s hand, a strange curiosity coming over him as his mind wondered.

“See something you like, Harry?” Ron asked coyly as he let the tall from his hand, the soft thud the only sound in the room besides Harry’s small gasp at the site of Ron’s massive cock. “Fancy a closer look?”

Harry swallowed, taking a hesitant step back as Ron slowly advanced on him. Harry threw up his hands to stop Ron as he came to the edge of the bed, his giant, hairy legs bumping into the bed frame, jostling harry, threatening to topple him over.

“N-no,” Harry stuttered, licking his lips. “That’s quite alright. I think I’ve seen enough.”

Ron smiled, the corners of his lips pulling upward, the left slightly higher than the right, showing off his slightly crooked and yellowing teeth, setting Harry’s nerves on edge. Something wasn’t right, Harry thought to himself. Harry had never felt uncomfortable around his best friend, but in that moment, Harry felt very much at Ron’s mercy and a tad bit afraid at the dark thoughts that he could see floating behind those bright, blue eyes.

“Harry,” Ron said, “I know you must be looking forward to returning to your normal size, but just now in the shower, I thought maybe we could test something out before I hand you over to Madam Pomfrey. Something that I’ve been wondering about since that day in potions, a theory if you will.”

Harry crinkled his brow in confusion, his mind racing with so many questions, but finding it hard to concentrate when he was practically at eye level with Ron’s fully erect cock. Ron had a hand around his scrotum now, gently massaging the heavy balls sitting in his palm as he regarded Harry on the bed.

“I’d rather just head to the infirmary, Ron,” Harry stated firmly, hoping that whatever was going on with his best friend would pass, but he wasn’t quite that lucky.

“We’ve got time, mate,” Ron said silky as he gripped his balls into a tight fist. “Just a quick little experiment.”

“What?” Harry said indignantly before he started back up when Ron began turning around, his gigantic bare ass hovering over Harry. “Ron?” Harry squeaked, a feeling over dread curdling in his stomach. “Mate?”

“Stand still, Harry,” Ron said over his shoulder as he began to lower himself over Harry, his scrotum coming dangerously close to smashing him into the sheets. Harry backpedaled, shouting for Ron to stop as he hastily tried to make his escape. He couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe, the terror rendering him almost paralyzed and then everything went black.

“Mmmph,” Harry grunted as he felt an immense wait settle over his prone form, burying him amongst the white, cotton sheets of the four-posture bed. He could feel Ron’s bare ass pressed against his backside, still a bit moist from his shower, his body heat radiating into Harry’s smaller from, nearly suffocating him.

“Ron!” Harry shouted, “Get off!” He squirmed against Ron’s ass, but the more he moved, the more he felt himself being pulled in between the folds of his friend’s ass.

This couldn’t be happening, Harry thought in horror, this could _not_ be happening. This had to be some sort of nightmare, he thought as he struggled to breathe around the jiggling flesh of Ron’s bum. Harry stilled his movements, hoping that if he didn’t move, he would at least remain where he was and not venture any farther to Godric knew where, but it seemed that Ron had other plans for his newest plaything.

Ron experimentally rubbed his bum across the sheets, his cheeks rubbing together in delicious friction with Harry stuck in between them. He let out a large moan when he felt Harry squirming inside of him, his movement causing him to slide further up his crack, coming dangerously close to his slightly aroused rose bud.

Ron licked his lips, his cock twitching between his legs with every fluttering movement he felt from his special toy. Licking the palm of his hand, Ron grabbed his dick with his right hand, and began pumping his hand up and down his shaft. He made sure to swipe around the tip a couple of times, dragging the gathering precum at this head to help lubricate the shaft. He could feel himself closing in on his second orgasm of the morning, the first having been dealt with in the shower as he imagined this exact moment, the reality so much better than the fantasy.

Harry could hear Ron’s panting breath, timed perfectly with the rhythmic shaking of his bum that let Harry know that Ron was wanking himself off with him stuck in his ass, but Harry couldn’t think too much about it as all the air was forced out of him when Ron clenched his ass painfully hard, nearly cracking one of Harry’s ribs and almost rendering him unconscious. He was sweating profusely under the heat of Ron’s gigantic body, the torture of being stuck in this humid space almost too much for his small body to handle, but for some reason, his body kept fighting off the sweet oblivion of subconsciousness. 

In between gasps for air, Harry called out to Ron, begging his friend to end this, to pull him free, but his pleas fell on deaf ears as Ron continued to pleasure himself with Harry still tucked away inside of him. Harry could feel him slowly being dragged further inside as Ron’s hips began to rock against the mattress. He gasped, when he felt something wrap around his foot and yanked him down, something opening and closing around his leg as hungrily devoured his leg.

Ron grinned salaciously as Harry unwilling fell into the next phase of his plan, both of his legs now firmly caught by his puckering anus, the muscles around his entrance slowly pulling him inside as it devoured him whole. Ron groaned when he felt Harry’s fluttering movement, undoubtedly spurned on by his fight or flight instinct when faced with the horror of his impending fate.

“Gods,” Ron gasped, his head falling back on his shoulders as his wrist gripped his cock painfully in his hands, his eyes squeezing shut as he felt the pressure building in his balls. He was close. He was so _fucking_ close. He just needed a little bit more, he thought in his fragmenting mind. Just a tiny bit more…

Harry stopped his struggling when he felt a burst of wind across his face as Ron parted his ass cheeks, the light from the outside nearly blinding him. He almost wept with joy when he saw Ron’s fingers move towards him, glad that his friend had finally come to his senses. And not too soon, he added, as he felt the tight grip of Ron’s anus firmly wrapped around his shoulders, but that didn’t matter right then. What did was the fact that Ron was going to rescue him from this cruel fate.

Harry felt Ron’s hand touch around his anus, finding Harry’s body almost immediately as it hung halfway outside his ass like some sort of fleshy butt plug. He waited for the feeling of his fingers to pin him between them, but it never came, instead, he felt the pressure of his index finger against his head, making all the blood drain from Harry’s face as realization set in.

“Ron?” Harry whimpered as Ron slowly applied pressure. “Ron!”

Ignoring his friend’s last pleas for mercy, Ron listened as his shouts slowly became muffled as he was completely stuffed through his hungry anus, the rim fluttering around Harry’s body as it got accustomed to his size. Ron moaned, burying his finger until his knuckle disappeared inside of him as well, making sure that Harry made it safely passed his anal sphincter, sealing him inside his dark prison.

In his terror, Harry was struggling against the confines of Ron’s anal muscles, beating his hands and feet against the clenching walls, making Ron moan in pleasure as he finally felt the that little nudge he had been craving to push him over the edge. With just few fluttering movements in the right spot, Ron felt a vibration against his prostate that rang straight to his balls and then he saw white.

Ron’s whole body stiffened, his hips flaring off the bed as his as he fell backwards, the heels of his feet digging into the cold, hard floor below for some purchase. Rivers of cum came shooting out of his cock, splattering against his abdomen and his thighs, painting himself with the hot, sticky liquid. He continued to stroke himself through his release, wanting to milk out every last drop of what could possibly have been the best orgasm of his young life.

When he was satisfied that he had emptied himself completely, Ron just laid there, basking in the after effects of his orgasm, still feeling Harry’s tiny movements inside of him and grinning with delight that his little experiment had not been fatal to his best friend. This was good news, after all, Ron thought. This meant that there could be more of these little experiments to come, should he find a way to keep Harry’s continued shrunken state hidden from everyone at the school.

A knock on the door brought Ron out of his thoughts, but he didn’t answer, hoping that whoever it was would take the hint and leave, but when a second knock was heard, this one a little more insistent, he knew exactly who was on the other side.

“Ron,” Hermione’s familiar voice came through the door before she opened it, a second after Ron hastily threw the covers over his naked lower half. “It’s time to take Harry to see Madam Pomfrey.”

“Actually, Hermione,” Ron started, his face not betraying a single thing as raced to think of what to say. There was no way he could give up Harry to be cured now, not yet anyway. “Harry and I had a few things we wanted to try out before he was returned back to normal.”

Hermione furrowed her brow in confusion, knowing how adamant Harry had been about returning to his correct height at the earliest convenience. “What sort of things?” she asked a little curiously, but Ron brushed her off with a wave of his hand.

“Guy stuff,” he said with a shrug and a smirk that had Hermione rolling her eyes.

“So something completely stupid and probably very dangerous,” she said, her left eyebrow quirking in amusement.

Ron smiled sheepishly at her and watched with silent satisfaction as he watched her slowly concede to his white lie. He had told her a partial truth- there were things that he and Harry would be trying out, but Ron knew that his little plaything would not be a willing participant, but that didn’t matter much to Ron at the moment, he just wanted to feel pleasure like that orgasm had felt again.

“Where is Harry anyway?” Hermione asked as her eyes travelled around the room, searching for his shrunken best friend.

Ron took a minute to mull over Hermione’s question, trying hard not to let the smirk he felt inside show on his face. Hermione had always been really good about seeing right through him. The last thing he needed was for her to find out what he had been up to. He would surely die a horrible, painful death if she ever found out what he had put Harry through, or worse, be sent to Azkaban prison, separated from the pleasure Harry could bring him for the rest of his life. That certainly wouldn’t due.

“Harry is…” Ron started, looking for the right word. Something that wasn’t the whole truth, but not exactly a lie either. “Harry is detained,” he said, patting himself on the back internally for his play on words. He was a god damned genius.

Not quite understanding what Ron meant by detained, Hermione put it down to the irresponsibility that seemed to plague every teenage boy in the school and shrugged her shoulders as she headed back towards the door, turning one final time as she stood halfway in the room and half in the hallway.

“Just make sure he sees Madam Pomfrey by the end of the day,” Hermione instructed, giving him a firm look until Ron nodded his head like a good little boy. “And for Godric’s sake, Ronald,” she said a little exasperatedly, “Don’t lose him.”

“Hermione,” Ron laughed affectionately, “You can trust me with the little squirt.” He couldn’t keep the smirk from turning his smile up at the corners as he added, “But I’ll be sure to keep him close at all times.”

Satisfied with his promise, Hermione walked the rest of the way out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Sighing heavily, Ron moved so that he was once again sitting on the edge of the bed, checking on Harry once more as he wiggled his bum. When he felt a small vibration against his prostate, he got up and began to dress, satisfied that his best friend was still conscious after all he had been through. If Harry Potter was anything, he was a survivor.

Throwing on a coat and a hat, Ron planned on taking up Dean’s offer to grab a pint at The Three Broomsticks, the thought of sitting amongst a few of his friends as they talked about classes and gossiped all the while having harry firmly gripped between his anal muscles making him hard as a rock again, but he pushed that thought away, not wanting to be a walking erection most of the day.

Ron grabbed his ass in both hands and gave a firm jiggle, laughing as he gazed at himself in the mirror over his shoulder. Gazing at his ass, as if he could see Harry inside of himself, he spoke.

“Get comfortable, mate,” he said, giving himself a firm smack on the behind. “I’m plan on making the most out of today.”

With another wicked grin flashing in the mirror, Ron opened the door from his room and stepped into the hallway, his ears already perking up to the sound of his friends gathering to head into Hogsmeade.

“Wait for me!” he called down the steps as he hopped down them two at a time.

He entered the common room and was met with five or six Gryffindors already lined up, Seamus Finnigan making his way through the small group and grinning widely at Ron.

“Glad you could make it, Weasley,” Seamus said in his thick Irish accent. His eyes looked over Ron seeing him empty handed, he frowned. “Potter not coming?”

Ron shook his head. “No, the bloke said he felt like we had been glued to the hip recently after the incident,” Ron lied, “Said he practically felt like he was shoved up my arse.” Seamus bent over laughing, slapping Ron on the back in amusement.

“Little guy just needed some time alone to wank off his little pecker?” he said through tears.

“Something like that,” Ron laughed, throwing his hands into his pockets, nonchalantly running the fingertips of his right hand against his stiffening cock. “How about those beers, eh?” he asked, nodding his head towards the door.

“Right!” Finnigan cheered, yelling at the rest of the group to head out.

One by one, the Gryffindors exited the portrait of the Fat Lady, Ron bringing up the rear, a bright smile permanently stuck on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even as the rumors of Harry's disappearance surround him at every corner, Ron still finds the time to play...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, you made it past the first chapter. Bless you, child. Get cozy and turn off the lights, you're in for yet another wild ride.
> 
> I think it goes without saying, but I'll say it anyway: I do NOT own anything related to JK Rowling's Wizarding World or her characters, however hard I might wish it. This fic is solely for the entertainment of those who, like me, who suffer in silence for a kink that we just can't shake. :)
> 
> This fic does not have a beta, so all grammatical and spelling errors are my own if spellcheck hasn't caught them before it hit 'post.' XD

To Ron, Sunday mornings were best greeted with a firm hand wrapped around his pulsing cock and a slightly embellished vision of a very naked certain Holyhead Harpy chaser. However, on this particular Sunday, Ron hadn’t felt that need to use visual stimulation to encourage his growing arousal, but instead had relied on his newest acquisition in the form of his shrunken best friend and the firm grasp he held around his cock as he yanked himself off.

Movement underneath his stroking hand caught Ron’s attention, his eyes immediately settling on his twitching scrotum. He could feel a fluttering movement inside of his fleshy sac, his skin moving of its own accord as something poked and prodded from beneath the surface.

Ron threw is head back on his shoulders, groaning as he felt the tension below his navel grow exponentially as he brought himself closer to the edge. His hips were already jerky beneath his hand, his heels digging into the mattress with every firm yank of his hand. It was getting increasingly harder to keep his panting under control as he felt himself hovering over the edge, his mind nearly splintering with the anticipation of what was to come.

A hard knock at the door startled him just before the door flew open, giving Ron half a second to throw the sheets over his lower half before Hermione came bursting inside.

“For fuck’s sake, Ronald,” Hermione said annoyingly, turning away from him the moment she noticed where his hand was below the thin sheet. “Why is it that whenever I come into this room, you’re always doing… _that.”_

Ron glared at her back, indignation swelling in his chest that she had barged into _his_ room and thought to scold him for what he did behind his own closed door.

“Well,” he gritted out as he tried desperately to hold off on his release, not wanting to spill all over himself with Hermione there. “If my girlfriend was a little more attentive, maybe I wouldn’t have to rely so heavily on my routine.”

“Ex-girlfriend,” Hermione corrected him, turning towards him in her own indignation, the both of them glaring at one another. “Besides,” she said, throwing her hands on her narrow hips, “I’m worried about our friend. You know,” she said, angrily, “Dark hair, glasses, lightning bolt shaped scar on his head.”

Ron huffed, gently lifting his balls into his grasp. “Ya, I know him.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “It’s been three days, Ronald,” Hermione said worriedly. “Harry’s never been gone this long and not checked in.” She bit her lip, chewing on it as her mind went to the worst-case scenarios first.

Ron did feel something close to guilt replace his growing anger towards his ex-girlfriend, turned best friend. He tried to smile at her, in a reassuring way.

“I’m sure he’s alright, ‘Mione,” he said, putting as much affection as he could in the moment with her pet name he shared with Harry. “I told you Dumbledore had me take Harry to him before going to the infirmary the other day where I left him with the headmaster.” That had been a lie, obviously, but Ron had to roll with it. “I’m sure Harry is with Dumbledore now, on one of those secret missions again or something.”

Hermione sighed, wrapping her arms around her middle as she mulled over Ron’s words. “I suppose you’re right,” she said, earning a satisfied smirk from Ron when she wasn’t looking. “If Harry’s with Dumbledore, then he’s safe.”

“Exactly,” Ron said, relaxing enough to lean against the headboard. He watched Hermione as she went somewhere deep within herself. “umm, Hermione,” he interrupted her thoughts, “Perhaps you could give me a few moments?”

“Oh,” Hermione gasped, blushing profusely before she turned towards the door. “Meet me in the library later?” she asked hesitantly, looking over her shoulder, her eyes flicking to the movement between Ron’s legs beneath the sheets before she forced her eyes upwards again.

Ron smirked, having caught her sneaking a glance at him jerking himself off. It seemed like Hermione wasn’t totally over him, at least not the part of him that was currently rock hard and nearly bursting at the seams with cum.

“I’ll be there shortly,” he said, giving her a small smile. With that, she nodded her head and shut the door on her way out.

“Finally,” Ron muttered, throwing the covers off of his hips as he renewed his former punishing pace against his cock. “I thought she’d never leave.”

Yanking his palm up and down the hard, velvety flesh of his shaft and using the other hand to fondle his balls, it wasn’t long before Ron had himself locked up and straining against the headboard as he came _hard_. Toes curling, heels digging into the mattress, Ron’s hips flared upwards as his whole body pulsed with every blast of white cum that shot out of his penis.

Panting hard, Ron continued to stroke his cock through his orgasm, wanting to milk every last drop of cum onto the sheets below. When he felt satisfied that he had wrung himself completely dry, he slowly opened his eyes and let his head lull forward so his eyes could take in the mess between his legs. Piles of cum oozed between the sheets, but his eyes were immediately drawn to the biggest puddle closest to the apex of his thighs, a small tuff of black hair poking above the sticky surface.

“There’s my little cum slut,” Ron purred as he used his fingers to brush a bit of cum from Harry’s face, his glasses long ago having been lost amongst their many _experiments._ “Hermione and some of the others are starting to worry about you,” he spoke down into Harry’s glassy stare, his distended belly heaving as he tried to suck in as much oxygen into his lungs as possible. Using his index finger, Ron rubbed soothing circles against Harry’s tummy, imagining it was filled with his cum as Harry struggled to breath in air while he was trapped inside of him.

He smirked, “What they don’t know is that you’ve been slagging it inside my balls this whole time.”

Ron laughed when Harry didn’t answer, used to Harry’s fits of paralysis, especially when it came to their rougher playtimes. Easily bored, Ron busied himself by lazily pushing Harry around the pool of cum, deriving a sick satisfaction in watching his friend’s naked body sloshing around in the sticky, white substance. With a small nudge of his finger, Ron flipped Harry’s over, his bare bum sticking out of the liquid as he made sure to lather the front of him with more of his cum, humming happily to himself as he coated Harry thoroughly with his seed.

Once he was satisfied that Harry had been successfully lubricated, Ron extracted his still unresponsive sex toy, bringing him up so he was out eye level with him. Harry really was so small, in comparison to him, the size difference even more staggering than Ron had felt whenever he stood next to Hagrid.

In all honesty, Ron had been surprised when he found himself looking at his best friend differently the moment he had shrunk before him in their potion’s class. He had heard about the darker kinks out there that only the bravest and more experienced older witches and wizards experimented about, but he never imagined that he would be the one to fall down this particular rabbit hole. Before this all started, Ron’s sexual experience was limited to his high quantity, low quality snog fests with Lavender Brown last year, frequent hand jobs that ended with an orgasm fifty percent of the time and one incident where he and Hermione had tried to salvage their deteriorating relationship with an awkward and embarrassing experience of bland, missionary-style sex.

However, the moment Ron had picked Harry up between his fingers that first day, rushing him to the infirmary with Harry’s little form sitting on his palm, Ron had been assaulted with naughty visions that plagued his every waking and dreaming moment. It had been torture the three days between Harry’s initial transformation and his first time using him to satisfy the craving that had nearly turned him inside out. Perhaps it had already done just that by the time he started experimenting, Ron barely recognizing himself anymore, choosing not to look in too closely in the mirror.

Something inside of him slowly lit into a flame, feeling a rush of possessiveness and power flow through him whenever he held Harry between his fingers. It was intoxicating, addicting and positively prime evil.

Ron was pulled from his thoughts when he felt Harry begin to come out of his paralysis, his small body trembling as he was brought back to reality from wherever he went during their many play sessions. Ron had thought he read something about the mind closing itself off in order to protect itself from traumatizing experiences, so he didn’t begrudge Harry in how he coped with his new situation.

“Welcome back, you naughty boy,” Ron teased as he gave Harry a little shake, “making the whole castle worry about you so.” He shook his head and tsked him playfully. “Whatever shall I do with you?”

Ron thought for a moment, an idea forming in his mind. “I suppose I could bring you with me to the library,” he thought out loud as the wheels in his head began to turn. “But where shall I keep you where you can’t escape and no one will find you accidentally.”

Ron watched as Harry’s eyes grew wide as his lips turned up into a Cheshire cat’s smile, his blue eyes glinting mischievously as his plan solidified in his head. “I know just the place,” he smiled as he began to lower Harry between his legs, lifting his hips upwards, positioning Harry just outside the entrance to his puckered hole. “I remember just how much you enjoyed your last stay inside my arse.”

Seeing Harry like this, small and vulnerable, had awoken something deep inside of Ron that made him both insanely curious and a bit frightened at what he had become, but at the end of the day, Ron knew himself to be a selfish bastard and was reluctant to admit that he would do anything to keep things the way they were, even if that meant forcing his best friend to pleasure him while hiding his continued imprisonment in his small body from everyone else at the school.

Ron gripped Harry tighter between his fingers as he felt his favorite plaything renew his struggles to escape, chuckling at Harry’s stubbornness to always fight, no matter how much the odds were stacked against him.

“Eager, are we?” Ron teased Harry before he lathered a couple the fingers on his other hand with his saliva before he pushed them between his cheeks and through his anus, moaning when his walls fluttered around his digits, accommodating their girth inside of him.

Now fully conscious, heart pounding in his chest, Harry watched in horror as Ron’s large, beefy finger disappeared into his anus, moving in and out of him, preparing himself for what Harry new to be his next bit of Hell for the foreseeable future. Harry swallowed a sob that rose in his throat as Ron added a second finger, stretching himself in preparation for his tiny’s full body insertion.

With a final grunt, Ron pulled his fingers from his anus and began lowering Harry towards his dark hole, moaning when he felt the first prickling sensation of Harry’s stiff peaked hair prodding at his entrance. The anticipation of what was to come had Ron’s mind reeling, even his flaccid cock began to show interest as he began to remember the sensations he felt the first time he inserted Harry into his anus. It had been beautiful, brilliant a god damn masterpiece.

Trapping his tongue between his lip in concentration, Ron fingered the edge of his anus and let it guide him in placing Harry’s face directly against the sensitive bud, gasping when he immediately felt the ripples of pleasure at the contact. He felt more than heard Harry’s muffled screams as he slowly slid Harry’s whole head through his aching hole, the echoes of his screams sending delicious sounds waves bouncing off his anal walls and up through his rectum. The rim of his anus was practically vacuum suctioned to Harry’s head, pulling possessively on Harry’s small body as it fought to pull him further inside, but Ron kept a firm grip, not wanting this moment to end too quickly, this was one of his favorite games to play with his newest toy.

Seconds ticked by as Ron slowly conceded ground to his hungry hole, letting Harry slip into him up to his shoulders before he relaxed, giving Harry a moment of false hope that he wouldn’t be meeting the same fate as he had that first night. He waited for a moment, dangling the possibility of a rescue in the air, snatching it away with the sudden pressure of his index fingers atop Harry’s head.

Ron laughed as he felt Harry give one last struggle before he disappeared inside his anal canal, smirking as he reminded himself that Harry would never give up for as long as he could live to fight another day. Burying his finger until his knuckle was just inside, Ron had to admit that he preferred Harry’s struggle, something about an unwilling victim flamed the embers that bellied the deep seeded need he had felt that day in potion’s class.

After a moment of waiting, Ron felt his anal sphincter grip around Harry’s still struggling form, snatching its victim from his fingertips and sliding him further into his rectum. Ron sighed contentedly as he slid his fingers out of himself, rubbing soothing circles around his sensitive rose bud as he shifted his hips along the mattress below him, his bare bum rubbing deliciously over the cool sheets.

Ron felt himself relax, inhaling a deep breath through his nose and exhaling through his mouth before he sat up to the side of the bed. With a short grunt, Ron bent over and grabbed his boxer and trousers from the floor discarded there from last night and shoved his legs through the pant holes, eager to get to the library lest Hermione come looking for him again only to find him still naked in bed with his cock in his hand. He didn’t know how he could pull off another lie like he had earlier that morning and didn’t want to go for another round. It wasn’t every day you could pull one over on the brightest witch of your age.

Standing up, Ron silently called for a t-shirt from his wardrobe and through it over his head, picking up his book bag from the floor where it had landed as soon as he walked through the door last night and slung it over his shoulder.

Giving himself a look in the mirror across the room over his shoulder, his eyes immediately falling to his average looking arse, a small smirk on his features. “Be a good boy, Harry,” Ron instructed in a sing song voice, “and I won’t make you stay in there all night like last time.”

A flurry of movement from inside Ron’s rectum nearly had him tripping over his feet as waves of pleasure shot directly through to his prostate and up to his rapidly stiffening cock. Ron smirked, giving himself a firm pat on the ass before he grabbed the door knob and twisted.

Stepping out into the empty hallway, Ron quickly closed his door and headed towards the Gryffindor common room, trying desperately hard not to give any indication that anything was out of the ordinary and especially that he had The Boy Who Lived firmly shoved up his ass.


End file.
